1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of coin handling, and to the particular field of coin holders for dispensing single coins.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Many people enjoy playing slot machines. In most cases, the player is required to store coins for use with the slot machines. Such coin storage can be cumbersome and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to store and dispense coins that can be used for a slot machine in a convenient manner.
Many slot machines require the player to deposit a coin into the coin slot of the machine. Since many players tend to play a slot machine for great lengths of time, the repeated movement of removing a coin from a storage container and then placing the coin into the slot of the machine may be tiring and difficult, especially if the person is disabled.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to store and dispense coins that can be used for a slot machine and which can be used in an easy and convenient manner.
While the art contains devices which can hold and dispense coins, many of these known devices do not automatically dispense coins in a manner which is convenient and efficient for use with a slot machine.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to store and dispense coins that can be used for a slot machine and which can efficiently store coins for use and which can easily and efficiently dispense those coins directly into the coin slot of the slot machine whereby long use of a slot machine, even for a disabled person, is facilitated.
It is It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means to store and dispense coins that can be used for a slot machine in a convenient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means to store and dispense coins that can be used for a slot machine and which can be used in an easy and convenient manner.
It is specific object of the present invention to provide a means to store and dispense coins that can be used for a slot machine and which can efficiently store coins for use and which can easily and efficiently dispense those coins directly into the coin slot of the slot machine whereby long use of a slot machine, even for a disabled person, is facilitated.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a coin holder and dispenser for use in conjunction with a coin-operated slot machine which comprises a coin holder unit which includes a cylindrical base element having a first end, a second end, an axial dimension, an inner surface, an outer surface, a cylindrical wall connecting the first end to the second end, a coin-dispensing slot defined through the wall near the second end of the base element, the coin-dispensing slot having a first edge extending radially of the cylindrical wall, and a second edge which extends at an oblique angle with respect to the first edge and with respect to the axial dimension; a plunger slidably located inside the coin holder unit; an outer shell unit which accommodates the wall of the coin holder unit when in use, the outer shell unit including a handle having a distal end, the distal end of the handle being movable between a retracted position and a coin-dispensing position; a spring element located insde the wall of the coin holder unit and inside the outer shell unit, the spring element having one end abutting the outer shell unit and one end abutting the plunger and biasing the plunger toward the second end of the base element in the direction of the axial dimension of the base element; a coin-dispensing plunger slidably mounted on the outer shell unit, the coin-dispensing plunger including a hole which is located to releasably accommodate the distal end of the handle of the outer shell unit to releasably lock the coin-dispensing plunger to the handle of the outer shell unit to move therewith, the plunger being slidable between a retracted position and a coin-dispensing position when the distal end of the handle is moved between the retracted position and the coin-despensing position; a lock unit releasably locking the outer shell unit to the coin holder unit when the lock unit is engaged, the lock unit including a groove defined in the base element, a lever element pivotally mounted on the outer shell unit, and a tooth on the lever element; and the coin holder unit being adapted to accommodate a plurality of coins in engaging contact with the plunger and having one coin located adjacent to the coin-dispensing slot to be deposited in a coin-accepting slot of a coin-operated slot machine under the influence of the spring element and under the influence of the coin-dispensing plunger as the distal end of the handle is moved from the retracted position of the distal end to the coin-dispensing position of the handle.
The device embodying the present invention provides a means to store and dispense coins that can be used for a slot machine and which can efficiently store coins for use and which can easily and efficiently dispense those coins directly into the coin slot of the slot machine whereby long use of a slot machine, even for a disabled person, is facilitated.